am i normal?
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: sebuah cerita pendek bin abal dari author, berdasarkan kisah cerita asli yang dialami TEMAN author..


Am I normal?

genre: romance and humor

pair: sasunaru

author: namikazr ryu-sa is a fujoshi

disclaimed: abang masashi kishimoto

Sasuke P.O.V

ARGHHHH...

Sasuke mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Matanya seakan menolak keinginannya untuk menutup sebentar saja.

"Ini gara- gara si brengsek itu, sial " umpat sasuke yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Hanya sasuke, author *tentu saja* dan kami-sama saja yang tahu. Pikirannya masih memutar ingatan sewaktu di kelas.

FLASHBACK

SREEKK... terdengan suara pintu kelas XI IPA 1 dibuka dengan tidak berperi ke-pintu-an. Sontak, suara itu mengalihkan perhatian semua murid kecuali shikamaru tentunya yang masih asik- asiknya terbuai di alam mimpi.

"ohayou anak- anak" sapa pelaku pembukaan paksa sang pintu *poor pintu* yang ternyata guru mereke sendiri yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi. Guru sejarah. Yang anehnya di setiap pelajaran selalu membicarakan sejarah kisah cinta Romeo and Juliet. (?)

Namun tidak ada balasan dari para murid nya. Mereka hanya menatap tajam sang guru yang membuat atmoshfer kelas semakin menakutkan. Mengerti akan tatapan murid nya, kakashi hanya menghela napas.

"maaf anak- anak, bapak terlambat karna tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan dan ada nenek yang mau me.."

"BOHONG" teriak mereka serentak. Sedangkan kakashi sweetdrop tingkat akut.

"yare.. yare.. baiklah, hari ini kalian mempunyai teman baru, jadi aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, naruto, ayo masuk" perintahnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, muncullah seseorang dari pintu.

TSINGGG

Tiba- tiba, kelas yang dari tadi ribut karena acara bisik- bisikan setan *digebuk masal* eh murid perihal si anak baru, lenyap seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan jangkrik yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang tentu saja bernyanyi (?) seakan- akan berhenti karena ikut tercengang melihat si anak baru (readers : author ngawur), oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"kawai"

"imut"

"manis" teriak para perempuan histeris.

Itulah pendapat mereka pada si anak baru. Mari ryu kasih tahu ciri- ciri nya. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang sedikit panjang sehingga membentuk poni, kulit tan nya yang sangat eksotis, mata blue ocean nya yang seakan- akan menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangannya, dan jangan lupa 3 guratan mirip luka cakaran di kedua belah pipinya, menambah kesan 'imut' di dirinya.

Dan sekarang ayo kita lihat keadaan kelas kita yang tercinta. Beberapa eh bukan, tapi semua cowok mengeluarkan darah yang biasa kita sebut nosebleed, dan para gadis yang pingsang satu persatu dengan pola vertikal, dan para fujoshi dan fudanshi sedang sibuk- sibuknya memikirkan siapa saja yang cocok untuk menjadi kandidat seme untuk si anak baru tersebut. Dan kakashi yang jawsdrop sendiri, dan 2 menit setelahnya tidak bisa diselamatkan oleh tim medis. *dichidori kakashi*

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan teriakan histeris dari murid- murid perempuan. Sekarang kita lihat ekspresi laki- laki lebih tepatnya seorang laki- laki yang duduk tepat di bangku kedua paling belakang.

"hey sasuke, anak baru itu manis juga ya" goda seorang laki- laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik bernama inuzuka kiba kepada salah satu sohib nya.

"Hn"

"dia mau apa gak ya kalau aku jadi seme nya" lanjut kiba. Yang dengan senang hati mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari sasuke.

"lalu kau mau apakan shika, hem" tanya sasuke yang masih dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"ya sa.."

"inuzuka kiba, kalau kau tidak ingin belajar di kelas bapak, silahkan keluar" potong kakashi sebelum kiba menyelesaikan kata- katanya.

"gomen- ne sensei" jawab kiba sekenanya.

"baiklah naruto, kenalkan dirimu" perintah kakashi. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yurushiku ne. Ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang sontak membuat semua gadis dan para seme mesum di kelas ini pingsan berjamaah. "senyuman yang mengerikan" inner kakashi melihat banjir darah di kelas nya. Dan dapat dipastikan, akan ada perkumpulan fans naruto besok pagi.

"baiklah naruto, sekarang duduklah disamping ... sasuke" perintah kakashi.

TSINGG

Untuk kedua kalinya, keadaan kelas benar- benar sunyi. Bahkan mengalahkan kuburan dalam kategori kesunyian dan aura horor. ( readers: emang ada?). siapa yang tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini tidak ada yang berani duduk disamping sasuke. Meskipun ada, mereka tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. "jangan berani- berani dekat- dekat dengan sasuke kalau masih sayang nyawa" itulah semboyan yang sudah ada dan terpatri di hati mereka sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Mereka hanya berdoa untuk naruto supaya selamat dunia dan akhirat (readers : emang udah mati)

Dengan langkah tenang dan percaya diri, naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya. Senyum bahagia selalu menghiasi wajah 'manis' nya. Sesampainya di bangku, dilihatnya teman baru nya. Rambut ravennya yang melawan teori gravitasi Newton, kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, dan mata onix nya. "tampan" batin naruto mengagumi sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, sasuke menengok kesamping. Terkejut ya, gugup tentu, jatuh cinta sangat, itulah perasaan sasuke saat ini. Semua nya bercampur menjadi satu.

Onix bertemu safir

Lama mereka saling pandang. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin melepaskan tatapan mereka.

"hay, nama saya namikaze naruto" sapa naruto ramah dan tidak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya yang mematikan. Tidak sadar akan hasil dari senyumannya.

"uchiha .ke" balas sasuke gugup. Meskipun tetap tertutupi dengan wajah stoic nya. "ada apa denganku, kenapa aku bisa segugup ini di depannya, apa aku gila ya" teriak sasuke frustasi dalam hatinya. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lapangan. Mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dimuka nya.

END FLASBACK

Sasuke P.O.V

"apa boleh buat" ucapnya sambil menyungging senyuman meremehkan. "dobe, kita lihat saja nanti, kau akan menjadi **milikku**" lanjutnya. Tampak seringai bertengger di bibirnya yang bisa membuat semua wanita histeris jika melihatnya.

End sasuke P.O.V

Naruto P.O.V

Huacchhiii, astaga, kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ya, oh, Kami-sama, selamatkan hambamu ini besok pagi" ujar naruto dengan lebay nya. (poor you naruto, sepertinya doa mu tidak terkabul tuh, ucap sang author dengan senyuman iblis nan fujoshi) *readers merinding ; nich author manusia apa devil ya, kejam amat ama naru- chan* #PLAK# di tampar author pake bakiak.


End file.
